O Reino de Fogo
by Chirelena
Summary: Um rei é conhecido por sua grande maldade. Será que um novato no reino poderá aquecer seu coração? Yaoi. KaiTyson


**Eu nunca cheguei a assistir mais de metade de um capitulo de Bayblade, então espero que não esteja tããããão ruim assim....u.**

**Bayblade não pertence a minha vangloriosa pessoa... sim... isso é obvio, maaaaas sempre é bom lembrar!!!**

**Fic Yaoi!!!! Não gosta, não leia!!!! Aceito reclamações desde que sejam educadas... se alguém me escrever xingando eu vou imprimir com prazer e usar como papel higiênico !!! Bem... divirtam-se!**

"Já disse que não!"

"Mas majestade!" – O pequeno homem corre apavorado para pegar o copo que havia sido arremessado no chão. – Vossa senhoria precisa de um novo tratador para suas feras bit!

"Eu não quero esse! Trate de arrumar outro!"

Kai, jovem rei do Reino do Fogo grita, usando outra vez o seu olhar mais frio, dessa vez voltado para o pobre rapaz que estava ajoelhado a sua frente. Ele apenas virou-lhe as costas, seguindo para o interior do castelo, sendo seguido de não tão perto por seu primeiro ministro Kenny. No salão real, o rapaz ajoelhado saiu correndo.

Kai para na frente de seu quarto e vira-se para Kenny. "O que você ainda está fazendo me seguindo?"

"Majestade, o senhor sabe que precisa de alguém para criar Dragoon e Dranzer! Eles estão cada vez mais rebeldes! Esse rapaz é o mais habilidoso do reino!"

"Não o suficiente."

"E o que fazemos com ele?"

"Não sei! Matem!" Kai fala já fechando a porta de seu quarto na cara do pequeno primeiro ministro.

"Nossa... Ele realmente puxou o avô... achei que com a morte de Voltaire as coisas seriam diferentes..."

"Já chegamos rapaz." O cocheiro fala, abrindo a porta da carruagem para seu cliente.

"Obrigada senhor."

O cocheiro estende a mão em busca do pagamento, mas apenas recebe um aperto de mão.

"Tchau, eim!"

"Não está esquecendo de nada?"

"Me despedir dos cavalos?"

O cocheiro apenas larga um longo suspiro. "Não..."

Tyson fica parado olhando para o homem com olhar irritado a sua frente sem entender, quando sente uma mão em seu ombro. "Perdoe meu neto. Ele é novo no reino. Aqui está o dinheiro"

O homem pega seu pagamento, indo embora.

"Vovô!" Tyson abraça seu avô.

"Como foi a viagem, meu rapaz?"

""tima! Esse reino é maravilhoso!"

"Não é tanto quando parece... entre, vou te contar como vão as coisas."

Após ouvir uma batida em sua porta, Kai vai abrir e antes mesmo de ver quem é já grita: "Não estou recebendo visitas."

"Tudo bem, vou embora então."

Ao ver que se tratava de Rei, seu primo e melhor amigo, puxa seu braço até que ele entrasse no quarto e fecha a porta. "Kenny te contou o que aconteceu, né?"

"Não precisou... deu pra ouvir em todo o castelo o fiasco que você fez... aquele rapaz nunca mais vai conseguir dormir..." Rei termina com uma risada. "Você não muda, meu primo..."

"Ele não era digno para cuidar de meus bichinhos..."

"Certo... certo... bem, na verdade eu vim saber como estão as coisas com Emily." Rei fala deitando na cama de seu primo.

"Péssimas..." Kai denta-se ao seu lado. "Eu não quero me casar com ela! E nem sei por que ela quer tanto casar comigo! Eu trato ela o pior que eu posso!"

"Pois é... eu sou o único que tenho o privilegio de ver como você é de verdade..." Rei fala tão baixo que Kai mal consegue escutar. "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Preciso assinar alguns papeis antes do jantar. Te vejo depois?"

"Claro."

Kai fica olhando até que Rei fechasse a porta. Sempre se sentia melhor quando conversava com ele. O dia que seu tio morreu e seu primo foi morar no castelo foi um dos melhores de sua vida.

Tyson sentou-se na mesa com um prato cheio de comida a sua frente. Começou a comer enquanto ouvia seu avô lhe contar o que havia acontecido com o reino.

"Desde que o rei Voltaire morreu, seu neto Kai assumiu. Se antes era horrível viver aqui, agora é impossível. Apenas os que não tem para onde ir permanecem. Mas há comida para todos e os guardas reais matam por qualquer motivo. E o pior é quando ele resolve soltar seus bichos de estimação... eles destroem tudo que vêem pela frente! Tudo a pedido do rei."

"Noxa, exe rei deve xê muitxo mau" Tyson falou com a boca cheia.

"Engula antes de falar, moleque!" Seu avô bate com um pedaço de madeira em sua cabeça.

"Ai!" Tyson esfrega o galo que ficou com sua mão. "Bem... mudando de assunto, eu preciso de um emprego."

"Os únicos empregos são vendedores e no castelo, o que eu altamente não recomendo."

"No castelo? Hm... eu vou lá ver, e aproveito pra dar uma palavrinha com esse rei malvado!"

"Tyson!"

Já era tarde, Tyson saiu correndo da casa, indo em direção ao castelo do rei.

Kenny já estava começando a perder suas esperanças. Por que o rei tinha que ser tão mimado? Já era o vigésimo quarto criador de feras bit que ele apresentava ao rei e nenhum era bom o suficiente!

"Kenny?"

O rapaz olhou para o lado e viu sua esposa e secretaria Dizzy. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe entregou uns papeis.

"Será que você só aparece pra me dar trabalho?"

"Sim! Esse é o meu emprego!" Dizzy olhou para os animais que estavam soltos no pátio do castelo. "Ainda não?"

"Não... ninguém é bom o suficiente pro rei... estou começando a achar que esses dois vão matar metade do reino até achar alguém..."

Nesse momento um garoto entrou no castelo correndo dos guardas que tentavam pará-lo em vão. De repente ele deu de cara com as duas feras bit gigantes. Dranzer levantou vôo e se preparou para ataca-lo. Dizzy fechou os olhos e deu um gritinho enquanto Kenny tentou correr em sua direção para ajuda-lo, mas parou no caminho quando viu que o garoto tinha conseguido desviar do ataque, subir em cima do pássaro e controla-lo de uma maneira incrível, fazendo com que até mesmo Dragoon recuasse. Kenny correu até ele sem acreditar no que estava vendo. 'O garoto tem jeito pra coisa!'

Após a conversa com seu primo, o dia de Kai voltou a ser intediante. Ele estava até pensando em mandar seus bichinhos para a cidade. Decidiu que iria descer para soltá-los. Ao chegar no pátio, viu um garoto sendo atacado por Dranzer e não fez nada para ajudar, afinal, era menos um aldeão no mundo. Quando sua fera bit foi dominada tão facilmente por um completo estranho ele não acreditou. Viu que seu primeiro ministro estava correndo até ele e se aproximou para ouvir a conversa.

"Você está bem?"

"Claro!" O garoto desceu de Dranzer. "Que bichinhos legais você tem!"

"Essas são as feras bit do rei."

"Ah! Então são esses os bichos que meu avô falou! Onde esta esse rei que eu quero ter uma conversa com ele?"

Nesse momento Kai saiu de seu esconderijo e não deixou de perceber a maneira com que aquele garoto lhe olhava. "Gosta do que vê?" Ele perguntou sem deixar de rir do garoto ficando vermelho. "Q-Quem é você?" Ele perguntou tentando parecer inafetado pela frase anterior.

"Você não disse que queria falar comigo?"

"Você é o rei?"

"Sim, e não deixei de ficar impressionado com sua habilidade em lidar com minhas feras bit. Qual seu nome garoto?"

"Tyson, e eu não sou garoto!"

"Certo... não achei que fosse. Venha, quero ter uma palavrinha com você."

Enquanto os dois entravam no castelo, Kenny não deixou de não acreditar no que estava vendo. Finalmente o rei havia aceitado alguém para cuidar de suas feras bits.

"Eu quero que você trabalhe pra mim." Kai falou no momento em que os dois estavam sozinhos no salão central do palácio.

"O que? Eu nunca vou trabalhar pra você!"

"E posso saber o motivo?"

"Eu sei o que você faz! Você é muito cruel e não quero trabalhar pra alguém assim! Com licença!"

Tyson virou as costas para o rei e foi em direção à porta. Quando ia abri-la ouviu o Kai rir. "O que foi agora?"

"Eu ouvi dizer que um dos trabalhadores do castelo estava recebendo a visita de um neto. Esse neto não seria você, seria?"

Tyson virou-se novamente, mas dessa vez com raiva nos olhos. Seu avô realmente trabalhava no castelo, era um simples jardineiro e precisava muito do dinheiro que recebia. Não iria admitir que nada acontecesse com ele. "O que você quer que eu faça?" Falou tentando se segurar para não dar um soco no homem a sua frente.

"Meus bichinhos precisam de um tratador. Acho que você seria perfeito para o emprego."

Sem alternativa, Tyson suspirou. "Certo. Eu aceito, mas por favor, não faça nada com meu avô."

"Não farei, desde que me obedeça de hoje em diante."

Tyson aceitou e retirou-se do salão. Mas conhecia e já não conseguia mais suportar aquele rei.

Tyson fez o caminho de volta para a casa de seu avô numa velocidade muito menor que a da ida. Aproveitou que o caminho era longo para pensar bastante no que havia acontecido. 'Ainda não acredito... fui até lá para acabar com aquele rei metido e acabei tendo que trabalhar pra ele! Sem bem que ele.... '

"Peraí, eu não quase pensei nisso... pensei?" Tyson para no caminho para falar consigo mesmo, chamando a atenção de alguns aldeões que estavam por perto.

"Aquele senhor é maluco, mamãe?" Uma menininha pergunta apontando para Tyson, que a encara e continua o seu caminho resolvendo ignorar.

Kai chega atrasado ao jantar, já encontrando seu primo na mesa lhe esperando. Como sempre ele senta-se ao seu lado e começa a comer sem silêncio.

"Então... encontrou finalmente alguém para cuidar de Dranzer e Dragoon?" Rei pergunta quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim. Mas fiz isso só pro meu primeiro ministro me deixar em paz."

"Ah... então não tem nada a ver com o fato de seu escolhido ser uma gracinha?" Rei fala apoiando a cabeça em sua mão e olhando para o primo.

Kai se engasga e cospe todo o suco que estava tomando. "O que??"

"Eu vi ele quando estava indo embora. Até que era bonitinho. Você tem bom gosto."

"Do que você esta falando? Eu estou noivo! De uma mulher!"

"Que você não ama, e nunca amou." Rei olha sério para seu primo.

"Mas eu..."

Rei levanta-se da mesa. "Encare a realidade meu primo, já esta na hora de você mudar, encontrar alguém que ame de verdade. Ou está se guardando pra mim?" Fala ironicamente, saindo do salão. Ao fundo ouve Kai cuspindo o suco novamente.

"Como é?? Como você pode fazer isso!!"

Tyson tapa os ouvidos para não ficar surdo com o grito de seu avô. "Eu não pude fazer nada, vovô! Além disso, eu precisava de um emprego! E eu adoro feras bit! Quer um emprego melhor?"

"Mas aqueles bichos são uns monstros! Eles vão acabar te matando Tyson!"

Tyson senta-se em uma cadeira e faz a melhor cara de orgulho ferido que conseguiu. "Quer dizer que o senhor não confia em mim, vovô?"

"Não adianta, eu não acredito mais nessa cara de cachorro manco!"

"Droga..."

Tyson pega uma maçã para comer enquanto assiste seu avô terminando de se arrumar para o trabalho. Antes de sair, ele vira-se para seu neto. "Quando você começa a trabalhar?"

"Amanhã..." Tyson responde de boca cheia.

Seu avô não responde nada e fecha a porta. Tyson se sentia mal por não falar toda a verdade para ele, mas não queria preocupa-lo. Já bastava ter que hospeda-lo em sua casa contra a vontade. Mas mesmo assim teria que arranjar um emprego algum dia. Apesar de ser obrigado a aceitar esse, até que veio em boa hora. Só esperava que recebesse bem. 'Com um rei desses... quem liga para o salário?' Tyson levanta-se rapidamente da cadeira e bate a cabeça de leve contra a parede. "Má mente! Má mente!"

Kai estava sentado em seu escritório fazendo suas obrigações reais quando escuta alguém bater em sua porta. Como, pra variar, não queria receber visitas, resolveu ignorar. Ao contrário do que esperava, as batidas só aumentaram, e a cada vez eram mais fortes. Como não queria que sua porta fosse derrubada... "Pode entrar, Emily."

Emily abriu a porta e entrou, parando ao lado de seu noivo. "Como sabia que era eu"

"Eu estava em duvida entre um bando de rinocerontes enraivecidos e você, mas como rinocerontes não batem em portas..."

"Muito engraçado! Aposto que foi a força de nosso amor que fez você saber quem era!"

Kai bateu a cabeça na mesa. Essa mulher não se irritava com nada!

Emily o levanta da cadeira para abraça-lo. Kai fica com os braços parados do lado do corpo.

"Ah Kai, você é muito tímido! Ainda tem vergonha de me abraçar?"

Kai suspira. "Como queria que fossem os rinocerontes..."

"Você é tão engraçado, amor!"

Naquele dia, Tyson levantou bem cedo da cama e já foi logo tomar café. Seu avô ainda estava dormindo por isso ele escreveu um bilhete lembrando-o que iria trabalhar. Não queria aceitar, mas estava bastante animado com esse emprego. 'Claro, assim posso ver o rei novamente!'. Tyson parou no meio do caminho e bateu com a mão na testa. "Ah não... de novo não! Eu não gosto do rei, entendeu, NÃO-GOSTO! Cara, eu to ficando louco..."

Ao chegar no castelo, passou pelos guardas que o olhavam ainda com raiva pelo dia anterior. Aproveitou para mostrar a língua para eles, mas foi pego em flagrante por Kai.

"Vejo que já chegou. E já está até intimo dos outros funcionários do castelo."

Tyson vira o rosto, envergonhado.

"Me acompanhe, vou mostrar onde meus bichinhos estão."

Tyson estava andando atrás do rei, como seu avô havia lhe ensinado. Não queria fazer nada de errado logo no primeiro dia. Estava tão distraído encarando o chão enquanto caminhava que nem viu que Kai havia parado e bateu a cabeça em suas costas.

"Ah, me desculpe!"

Estranhou que o rei não havia falado nada, e ainda estava imóvel. Olhou para a direção que o rosto dele estava virado e viu uma jovem mulher vir correndo em sua direção. Ele olhou para cima quando ouviu o rei resmungando um palavrão.

"Kaaaaai! Você saiu e nem me avisou!"

Ela parou na frente de Kai e lhe abraçou. 'Então ele é comprometido...' "Argh! Eu não estou triste com isso!" Tyson falou alto sem perceber.

Kai e Emily viraram-se para ele, que ficou imediatamente vermelho.

"E quem é esse?" Emily pergunta apontando para Tyson.

"O novo tratador das minhas feras bit."

"Que gracinha!" Emily aperta as bochechas de Tyson, que resiste a vontade se sair correndo dali.

"Se nos permite, eu preciso mostrar para ele o cercado das feras."

Tyson fica totalmente vermelho quando sente sua mão ser segurada por Kai. Claro que foi apenas para o tirar das garras daquela louca, mas mesmo assim foi a melhor sensação que já havia sentido.

"Aqui estão elas." Kai aponta para as duas feras bits que estavam num canto dormindo. "O pássaro de fogo é Dranzer, e o dragão é Dragoon. A lista das suas obrigações está aqui."

Tyson segura o papel que estava preso a uma parte da cerca e lê os itens. Iam desde dar banho nas feras até escovar os dentes e levar pra passear. Resumindo, impossível... mas precisava tentar por seu avô.

Kai voltou para dentro do castelo. Só esperava que o garoto não se machucasse. Não que seu primo estivesse certo sobre ele estar apaixonado por aquele plebeu, mas mesmo assim... Caminhou mais um pouco e encontrou seu primo conversando com sua noiva.

"Já voltou amor?"

"Emily, eu quero conversar com meu primo, então com licença."

"... Tudo bem. Eu vou para meu quarto."

Quando ela sumiu de vista, Kai puxou Rei para um canto. "Eu não agüento mais ela! Me ajuda a me livrar da Emily de uma vez!"

"Isso eu sei. O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa!"

Rei olhou para traz e teve certeza de suas suspeitas: Emily estava os espiando. Ele virou-se novamente para seu primo indicou a direção que ele estava.

"Eu não acredito que ela me e espiona!" Kai falou alto.

"Shhh! Você tem certeza que quer que eu faça qualquer coisa pra te ajudar?"

"Absoluta." Kai respondeu com certa insegurança. Nunca tinha visto seu primo com um olhar assim, e ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Bem... você permitiu." Rei falou antes de lhe beijar.

Kai arregalou os olhos, mas respondeu ao beijo quase imediatamente, relaxando nos braços de seu primo. Enquanto isso, Emily corria chorando para seu quarto. Alguns minutos depois, Kai percebeu quem estava o beijando e virou o rosto. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Te ajudando."

"Mas a Emily já foi embora a muito tempo!"

"Eu sei. Mas você não achou que eu iria fazer isso de graça, achou?" Rei falou antes de beija-lo novamente.

Já havia passado alguns dias desde que Tyson começou a trabalhar no castelo. Ele descobriu que as feras bit não eram tão ruins assim, e que até tinha jeito com elas. A primeira vez que foi "passear" com os bichinhos foi um total desastre e metade da feira do reino foi destruída, mas agora já estava conseguindo domina-las quase por completo... quase.

"Dragoon!" Tyson grita enquanto corre atrás da fera bit. "Volta já aqui!"

As pessoas saiam correndo do caminho do dragão descontrolado enquanto o pobre garoto corria atrás dele, ao mesmo tempo em que evitava que o pássaro de fogo voasse para muito longe. Ao fundo, Kenny e Dizzy observavam tudo.

"Era bom demais pra ser verdade." Kenny fala inconformado.

Dizzy virou-se para seu marido e deu um sorriso. "Ele esta indo bem, querido. Por enquanto só umas cinqüenta e duas pessoas foram feridas. Os antigos treinadores matavam duzentas em um dia!"

"Não sei como você consegue ser irônica em uma situação dessas..."

Kenny pegou seu pergaminho e começou a escrever, atraindo a atenção de sua esposa. "O que você está escrevendo?"

"Vossa majestade pediu para que eu anotasse cada movimento desse novo empregado. Assim ele pode ser controlado." Kenny olhou para Dizzy quando ela começou a rir. "O que foi?"

"Você ainda acha que tem chances dele ser despedido? Mesmo com os olhares nada discretos que ele recebe do rei?"

"Dizzy!" Kenny grita vermelho. "Mais respeito com o nosso rei!"

"Estou mentindo?" Ela fala antes de começar a correr em direção ao rastro de destruição deixado pelo passeio com as feras bit. "Vamos logo ou nós os perdemos de vista!"

"Qualquer coisa é só seguir os gritos..."

Kai estava sentado em seu quarto olhando pela janela Dranzer voando. Com certeza Tyson devia estar naquela direção...

"Posso entrar?" Rei fala abrindo a porta.

"Já entrou..." Kai responde sem nem se virar para encarar o primo.

"Tem razão." Rei senta-se ao seu lado. "Eu ouvi os gritos do meu quarto... hoje é dia de passeio, não é?"

Kai não responde e continua imóvel olhando na mesma direção. Após alguns minutos Rei cansa de esperar alguma reação de seu primo e levanta-se, ficando de frente para ele.

"Você não fala comigo desde aquele dia... o que foi que eu fiz, eim?"

"Ta, eu sei o que eu fiz, mas você deixou! E a Emily nunca mais falou em noivado!"

"Você não precisava escolher esse método pra fazer com que ela desistisse de mim!" Kai fala tentando controlar a raiva. "E pra piorar ela espalhou para o reino todo que eu estou namorando você!"

"Detalhes, detalhes... Pelo menos assim você não precisa se preocupar mais com nenhum noivado!" Rei fala sorrindo, mas logo fica serio, da mesma maneira que ficou momentos antes de beijar seu primo. "E além disso, qual seria o problema se isso fosse verdade?"

Kai encara seu primo, boquiaberto. "Como é que é?"

"Ah não, Kai! Vai dizer que você ainda não notou?"

"Notei o que?"

"Desisto... afinal, desde que aquele garoto novo chegou você só tem olhos para ele!"

Isso fez com que Kai se levantasse e prensasse seu primo contra a parede. "Eu não gosto do Tyson, entendeu? Ele só é um empregado eficiente!"

Rei riu. "Viu só? Até sabe o nome dele! De quantos empregados você sabe o nome?"

"Sai daqui!" Kai fala abrindo a porta.

Após seu primo sair, ele senta-se, encarando novamente a janela. Será que Rei tinha razão?

"Aaaahhh! Finalmente em casa!" Tyson senta-se em uma cadeira, enquanto pega uma maçã que estava em cima da mesa. "Agora entendo por que ninguém durava nesse emprego por muito tempo!"

Enquanto estava distraído, o vizinho e mais novo amigo de Tyson, Max, entra sem bater. "Ei Tyson, soube da última do rei?"

"O que foi?" Tyson perguntou tentando disfarçar o interesse que ele tinha. Qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com o rei era de seu interesse. 'Ah não... isso de novo não! Mau pensamentooo!'

"Estão espalhando pelo reino que ele largou a noiva para ficar com o primo!"

Tyson se engasgou com a maçã. "Como é?"

"Isso mesmo! Não é estranho? Trair a noiva com o próprio primo... vai entender essas realezas..."

Esse pensamento não conseguia sair de sua cabeça. Na primeira vez que ele havia visto essa noiva do rei eles pareciam tão apaixonados! Bem, pela menos ela por ele... 'Então ele tem um namorado... Pelo menos agora eu sei que ele é gay! Já tenho mais chances!' Tyson bateu com a mão na testa. "Sai pensamento ruim! Já disse que eu não sou-"

"Não é o que?" Max pergunta interrompendo o monólogo de Tyson.

"Nada não!" Ele responde tentando disfarçar com um sorriso.

Na manhã seguinte, Tyson já estava no trabalho quando o primeiro ministro veio falar com ele.

"Ei garoto, precisamos conversar."

Ele largou o pote de comida gigante das feras bit e encarou o outro homem. "Sim senhor."

"Bem, como o rei está deprimido, ele resolveu fazer um baile de máscaras onde alguns dos funcionários do castelo vão ter que trabalhar."

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"Você é um desses funcionários. E foi escolhido pessoalmente pelo rei. Seu trabalho deve ser realmente exemplar." Antes de sair, Kenny falou." Você tem que vir mascarado também. E esteja aqui amanha as nove, certo?"

Antes que Tyson tivesse tempo de falar, Kenny já tinha ido embora. Isso foi rápido demais! Baile de máscaras, escolhido pessoalmente pelo rei... 'Vai ver ele também gosta de mim!' "Espero que sim... peraí, que que eu to dizendo?"

"E depois diz que não gosta dele!"

Kai olha por cima de toda a papelada que estava assinando e encara seu primo. "Você de novo? E eu não gosto dele!"

"Por que então fez questão de ir pessoalmente avisar para coloca-lo nesse baile?"

"Já disse, ele é um bom funcionário."

" 'Bom' em que sentido?" Rei pergunta com ironia.

"Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações. Agora pode se retirar por favor?"

"...sim majestade."

Tyson resolveu entrar no castelo após seu trabalho para falar pessoalmente com o rei. Queria tirar satisfações, como se atrevia a coloca-lo nesse baile sem ao menos perguntar! Ta bem que ele era o rei, mas não era a mãe dele pra ficar mandando assim! Ao passar pelos guardas estranhou não ter tido nenhum problema ao passar por eles. E mais ainda quando um deles mostrou a língua ao reconhecer o garoto. Quando chegou no escritório do rei, viu seu primo saindo de lá, e parecia estar realmente irritado. Aproveitou que a porta tinha ficado aberta e resolveu entrar sem bater

Kai estava furioso. Como Rei se atrevia a insistir tanto num mesmo assunto que nem lhe dizia respeito! Ele não gostava de Tyson... mas para se dar ao trabalho de decorar o nome do garoto... mesmo assim, ele não gostava, nem um pouco! Ele não gostava de homens, muito menos de Tyson!

"Eu não gosto dele!" Kai falou com toda a raiva.

"Dele quem?"

Ao olhar por cima de sua pilha de papeis viu Tyson parado à porta. Nesse momento perdeu totalmente a fala.

"Desculpa, isso não me diz respeito. Se o senhor quiser eu me retiro imediatamente." Tyson se apressou em falar, abaixando a cabeça.

"Não...Tudo bem. O que você quer?"

"Queria saber por que vossa majestade me colocou nesse baile sem me avisar." Tyson ficou mudo de repente. Estava nervoso, não pelo fato de estar falando com o rei, mas sim de estar falando com Kai. "Quer dizer... eu não estou reclamando, mas..."

"Você é um bom funcionário. Queria que fizesse parte desse baile para atender meus convidados. Mas se não quiser não é obrigado a vir." Essa ultima parte foi falada em um tom tão baixo que Tyson se surpreendeu.

"Eu venho sim." Tyson falou, dessa vez olhando para o rei. Podia jurar que ele havia ficado mais feliz de repente.

"Então lhe espero amanhã."

"Sim majestade."

Tyson fechou a porta cuidadosamente e foi feliz para casa. O rei queria sua presença no baile. Se houvesse alguma chance em sua vida, seria essa!

Finalmente estava chegando a hora de abrir os portões do castelo para a grande festa à fantasia do rei. Tyson nunca imaginou que houvesse tantas pessoas no reino.

"Impressionado garoto?"

Tyson olhou para o lado e viu o mesmo guarda da língua. "São muitas pessoas!" Ele fala admirado.

"Vieram de muitos reinos. Não é sempre que o rei decide dar uma festa, então todos querem aproveitar. Ainda mais com comida de graça!"

Após mais alguns minutos contando as pessoas que estavam na fila para entrar, pois realmente estava entediado de ficar segurando aquele portão, Tyson ouviu os passos do primeiro ministro se aproximando.

"Vossa majestade autorizou a abertura dos portões." Kenny fala cansado após a longa corrida. "Revistem cuidadosamente cada um, entenderam!" Falou antes de voltar correndo para o castelo.

Após longas horas revistando milhares de homens, Tyson se arrependeu totalmente de ter algum dia gostado da idéia de ir nessa festa. Ele achou que iria ajudar dentro do castelo, perto do rei de preferência, mas nããããão! Tiveram que coloca-lo para revistar milhares de machos no portão. Ele não era gay nem nada! Quer dizer... bem, até um cara gay ficaria com nojo de apalpar tantos homens em tão pouco tempo! Depois de uma eternidade finalmente chegou o último da fila, que, para a surpresa de Tyson era...

"Max?"

"Oi!" Max abriu os braços e virou de costas para o amigo. "Vamos logo! Não quero perder nada da festa!"

"Você foi convidado?" Tyson perguntou enquanto começava a revista.

"Não! Mas pra que se apegar a detalhes?"

Depois de horas procurando, Kai ainda não havia encontrado quem estava procurando. Resolveu sentar-se ao lado de seu primo em uma das mesas do salão.

"E aí, aproveitando a festa, primo?" Rei pergunta enquanto se aproximava discretamente de Kai.

"Muito... por acaso você não viu..." Antes que terminasse a frase, parou ao sentir a mão de seu primo em cima da sua. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Você está muito tenso! Tem que relaxar!" Falou antes de colocar a outra mão no ombro de Kai e começar a massagea-lo, deixando seu primo muito mais nervoso do que o relaxando.

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu uma coisa o enforcando.

"Kaaaai!"

Só pela voz reconheceu. "Emily..."

"Eu estava com tanta saudade meu amor!"

Rei levantou-se e começou a puxar Emily para que ela soltasse o pescoço de seu primo. "Você não percebeu que ele já está acompanhado?"

"Posso saber por quem?" Ela respondeu o encarando com desprezo.

"Esqueceu que eu estou com ele?"

"Hahaha! Todo mundo sabe que o Kai ficou com você por pena! Ele me ama! Estamos noivos a anos!"

"E posso saber por que ainda não se casaram se ele te ama tanto?"

"Por que ele não queria te magoar, mas isso vai mudar, né Kaizinho?"

Os dois não perceberam que Kai havia fugido durante a discussão. Eles se olharam a voltaram a gritar.

"Viu o que você fez?" Emily gritou olhando para os lados tentando encontrar Kai.

"O que eu fiz? Estava tudo bem até você voltar!"

Emily suspirou e encarou Rei. "Então vamos ver quem ele prefere! Quem conquista-lo essa noite fica com ele!"

"Por mim tudo bem!" Rei respondeu já indo procurar seu primo. "Mas acho bom você já desistir!"

"Vamos ver, vamos ver..."

Tyson ainda estava no pátio do castelo. Não havia sido convidado a participar da festa, mas precisava ver o rei! Pelo visto o rei não queria mais vê-lo, pois o deixou na rua ao invés de ficar lá dentro perto dele, mas não conseguia mais agüentar, precisava falar o que estava sentindo, mesmo que perdesse o emprego e fosse expulso do reino e... "Nossa, quando eu quero que você tenha pensamentos positivos..."

Ele olhou novamente para a fantasia que havia trazido em seu braço e decidiu. Iria entrar de qualquer jeito, então foi trocar de roupa e logo depois foi encarar seu destino, seja qual for.

Kai estava andando sem rumo pelo salão. Qualquer lugar seria melhor do que ao lado daqueles dois. Além disso ainda não havia perdido as esperanças de encontra-lo. Após caminhar mais alguns minutos viu Emily a sua frente e decidiu mudar rapidamente de caminho. Se não podia estar com que queria no momento, era melhor ficar sozinho. Conseguiu despistar facilmente Emily ao entrar em um canto mais escuro do salão, mas, para a sua surpresa, deu de cara com seu primo.

"Que bom que te encontrei!"

"Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo..."

Isso irritou Rei que segurou Kai pela camisa e o prensou contra a parede. "Você só pensa nele desde que o viu pela primeira vez, não é?"

"Não sei de quem está falando."

"Não banque o idiota! E pra você ver... ele está tão interessado em você que nem veio para o baile!"

Isso deixou Kai ainda mais chateado, mas logo ele percebeu. "Peraí, como você sabe disso?"

"Isso é meio óbvio não é? Eu não o vi, assim como você!"

"Não acredito!" Dessa vez eles trocaram de posições, mas além de prensar seu primo contra a parede, também estava apertando seu pescoço com raiva. "O que você fez?"

"Nada!"

"Responda ou não me responsabilizo pelas minhas ações!"

Rei tossiu e falou o mais baixo que pode. "Eu falei que era pra ele ficar com os guardas na rua ao invés de ficar aqui dentro. Só isso! Não falei que ele não poderia entrar! Isso foi decisão do seu empregadinho!"

Isso foi o suficiente para que Kai o largasse e corresse para a sacada atrás de Tyson. O procurou por todos os cantos que conseguia enxergar e nada. Com certeza já havia ido embora achando que não era desejado na festa. Estava magoado demais para se lembrar de punir Rei. Ele pegou a máscara de sua fantasia e a encarou. Novamente teria que voltar a usar uma máscara para fingir que estava tudo bem, só que dessa vez seu rosto não precisava fazer o papel da máscara já que havia uma verdadeira para ajuda-lo. Essas festas a fantasia sempre o ajudavam por esse motivo, poder se esconder atrás de uma máscara verdadeira sem ninguém desconfiar. Mas já estava começando a se cansar disso...

Tyson estranhou quando ninguém tentou bani-lo quando entrou no salão do castelo. O lugar estava lindo, todo enfeitado, mas não estava lá para ficar admirando a decoração. Precisava achar o rei! Passou por todas as pessoas possíveis e ainda não havia encontrado o dono da festa, justo quem achou que seria o mais fácil! Ele resolveu parar um pouco para tomar um ar e foi até uma sacada discreta que tinha em um dos cantos do salão. Ao chegar lá viu que já estava ocupada. Aquela pessoa... nunca tinha visto alguém assim. Mesmo com a máscara tinha uma beleza exótica... Não resistiu e se aproximou. A outra pessoa virou-se bruscamente quando sentiu sua presença.

"Desculpe, te assustei?" Tyson perguntou, sua voz um pouco abafada por causa da máscara.

"Não, tudo bem..." Respondeu o dono daquela voz também abafada.

Tyson aproximou-se mais e apoiou-se nas grades da sacada. "Desculpe me intrometer, mas... você está bem?"

"Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado... eu vou ficar bem..."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que o estranho resolveu falar novamente. "A vida não é justa... por que as coisas não podem ser mais simples?"

"Se tudo fosse simples a vida não teria graça!" Tyson pensou e resolveu continuar. "Se a vida fosse justa eu já teria te beijado e não estaria esperando até agora alguma oportunidade..."

"... e quem disse que isso é complicado?"

O estranho aproximou-se mais e levantou um pouco a máscara de Tyson, o suficiente para apenas a sua boca aparecer, depois fez o mesmo com a sua. Depois suas bocas se encostaram. Suavemente na primeira vez, mas logo o beijo foi ficando mais sensual, os braços de Tyson enlaçaram a cintura do estranho enquanto ele segurava suas máscaras e aproveitava para acariciar o rosto do outro. Após alguns minutos os dois se separaram sem fôlego e Tyson aproveitou para segurar a máscara do outro homem. Ele não teve nenhum tipo de impedimento, então a retirou.

"Majestade?" Ele ficou boquiaberto e com o choque sua máscara também caiu.

"Tyson?"

"Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era o senhor! Eu..."

"Tyson!"

"Sim?" Tyson falou apavorado com qual seria a reação do rei.

"Cala a boca." Ele falou antes de beija-lo novamente.

Tyson não podia acreditar. Ele estava realmente beijando Kai! O rei estava beijando um criado! Peraí...

"Ei!" Tyson fala, quebrando novamente o beijo. "Você tem certeza que também quer isso?"

"Você ainda não percebeu que eu te quero há muito tempo?"

Tyson fica boquiaberto. "Sério?"

"Não, na verdade eu queria aquele cara ali..." Kai aponta para um bebum encostado na parede que aproveitou e deu uma piscada para ele. "Mas como ele demorou demais foi você mesmo."

"Ah..." Tyson fala triste e começa a se afastar.

"Eu não acredito!" Kai fala antes de beija-lo pela terceira vez, mas não encontrando objeções, por enquanto...

Rei estava sentado em uma mesa em frente à sacada observando os dois novos amantes se beijando novamente. Agora não tinha mais jeito, ele havia perdido seu primo, e pra um criado! Não havia mais o que fazer a não ser lamentar, e... dar um jeitinho para que esse novo romance não funcionasse! Exatamente no momento que Rei ia colocar o pé na sacada, sente alguém puxando seu braço.

"Senhor... onde tem um banheiro?" Perguntou o dono de uma voz nada agradável.

"Ali." Rei apontou para o banheiro. "Tudo bem?"

"Mais ou menos... acho que eu bebi demais..."

Rei não conseguiu ver o rosto daquele que provavelmente estava tendo seu primeiro porre, mas simpatizou com ele e decidiu ajuda-lo. O levou até o banheiro e ficou lá esperando o estranho botar tudo pra fora.

Após alguns bons minutos o garoto sai de dentro do banheiro, agora com o rosto levantado. Rei pode ver que ele tinha olhos azuis, e que olhos...

"Você está melhor?"

"Sim" O outro respondeu. "Obrigado pela ajuda senhor. Meu nome é Max, e o seu?" Max pergunta estendendo a mão.

"Rei."

Depois de muitos minutos sem parar de beijar e após provar que o homem agüenta mais de dois minutos sem respirar, Kai e Tyson estavam abraçados na sacada. Tyson AINDA tentando ver se isso tudo era verdade ou um sonho e Kai só aproveitando o momento. De repente os dois ouvem um grito.

"Nããããão!!!" Emily berra antes de chegar correndo até a sacada e puxar Kai até que ele soltasse Tyson.

"Ei!" Tyson fala. "Quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso?"

"A noiva do Kai!" Emily responde agarrando o braço de Kai, que puxa imediatamente.

"Ex-noiva, você quer dizer..."

"Kai! O que você quer dizer??"

"Um: Nosso casamento foi arranjado, eu nunca escolhi ser seu noivo!"

"Mas..." Emily começa a se afastar.

"Dois: Mesmo que no inicio eu até gostasse um pouco de você, você se tornou tão insuportável que eu não faço a menos questão de ficar ao seu lado."

"Kai..."

"E três: EU SOU GAY!"

Isso foi o que faltava para que Emily desmaiasse, chamando atenção de metade da festa que se reuniu na sacada.

"Você não acha que exagerou com ela?" Tyson pergunta tentando vê-la no meio da multidão.

"Não... ela precisava saber da verdade..." Kai pegou Tyson pela mão e tentou passar pela multidão que agora lotava totalmente a sacada. "Incrível como o povo gosta de uma tragédia!"

Tyson sorriu, mas queria saber para onde Kai iria leva-lo agora.

Após voltarem ao salão, Rei e Max viram todo mundo amontoado na sacada. Rei pensou em ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Max encostou-se na parede, aparentemente passando mal de novo.

"Você não que se deitar?" Rei perguntou ajudando Max a ficar em pé novamente.

"Seria bom, mas aonde?"

"No meu quarto."

Max encarou Rei instantaneamente com uma cara confusa. "Seu quarto?"

"Sim... eu moro nesse castelo também."

"Nossa... mas... tem certeza?"

"Sim, vamos logo!"

Ao chegarem no quarto, a primeira coisa que Max fez foi... ficar parado na porta extremamente nervoso.

"O que foi?" Rei pergunta sentando-se em sua cama.

"Esse quarto é maior que toda a minha casa..."

"Eu tenho sorte. Vamos, entre. Você precisa deitar."

Max aproximou-se devagar da cama e exitou novamente na hora de deitar, mas, após ver o olhar nada gentil de Rei, resolveu deitar.

Os dois ficaram deitados lado a lado em silêncio, até que Max perguntou.

"O que você faz no castelo?"

"Nada especial. Moro aqui por que sou primo do rei. Fui mandado pra cá pelo meu pai pra eu aprender algumas coisas com o Kai."

"Então você é um príncipe?" Max pergunta virando-se para Rei.

"Não exatamente. Meu pai é rei de um reino não muito próximo daqui, mas o herdeiro dele é meu irmão mais velho. Eu sou o herdeiro do herdeiro..."

"Não parece ser um cargo muito bom."  
"Acredite, não é."

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e ficaram em silêncio novamente. Rei virou-se para o homem ao seu lado e sem pensar duas vezes o beijou. Max ficou surpreso, mas beijou de volta.

"Aonde nós vamos?" Tyson perguntou ainda sendo puxado por Kai.

"Para um lugar mais tranqüilo."

Kai parou na frente da porta do local para onde eles estavam indo e ficou boquiaberto. Tyson estranhou e aproximou-se da porta também. "O que fo..."

Tyson também ficou sem palavras ao ver aquela cena. Max e o primo de Kai, na cama, se beijando. Quando ia chamar seu amigo Kai o puxou de lá.

"Vamos deixa-los a sós." Kai fala com um sorriso.

"Você parece feliz vendo os dois juntos."

"Claro, agora eu consegui me livrar dos dois!" Kai segura a mão de Tyson. "Vem, vamos pro meu quarto."

No dia seguinte, Tyson acordou com uma sensação esquisita. Parecia que havia alguém do seu lado, mas não podia ser. Não podia ser sua irmãzinha dormindo com ele pois não estava mais morando na casa de seus pais, e ele não se lembrava de ter ido dormir com seu avô. Ao virar para o lado viu o rosto de Kai.

"Agora eu estou sonhando que estou dormindo com ele..." Tyson olhou para baixo dos cobertores. "E a gente ta... ei!" Falou após receber um tapinha na cabeça de Kai.

"Bom dia pra você também."

"Então não foi um sonho..."

"Por que, queria que fosse?"

"Não!" Tyson o beijou. "Claro que não! Eu adorei! Mas agora tenho que ir trabalhar..."

"Pelo menos não vai se atrasar."

Tyson sorriu enquanto colocava suas roupas e saiu do quarto em silêncio, após ouvir um 'realmente boa sorte' de Kai.

Ao chegar no pátio, Tyson viu que Max também estava saindo do castelo e correu até ele.

"Ei Max!"

"Tyson?" Max fala ficando totalmente vermelho.

"Você foi rápido, eim! No primeiro dia já..."

"Eu sei, eu sei! Pois é, pelo visto nós temos o mesmo gosto pra realeza."

"Mas eu sou menos apressado..." Tyson fala com um sorriso.

Max fica mais vermelho ainda. "Eu vou embora antes que meus pais descubram que eu dormi fora."

Tyson abana para Max quando de repente se lembra. "Vovô!"

"O que foi?"

Tyson congela e olha divagar para trás, fazendo uma cara de inocente ao encarar seu avô.

"Oi! Como vai vovô?"

"Bem, mas preocupado. Posso saber onde você passou a noite?"

Droga, esquecer de avisar seu avô que iria passar a noite fora tudo bem, mas esquecer que ele trabalhava no jardim do castelo, por onde tentava passar sem que ninguém o visse, isso sim foi idiota... Agora, o que ele iria inventar?

"Eu pedi para que ele ficasse aqui ajudando na limpeza do salão após a festa."

Tyson olha para o lado e vê Kai indo ao seu resgate. Não sabia se o beijava ou desmaiava de alivio... achou melhor fazer a primeira opção, mais tarde, é claro.

O avô de Tyson fez uma reverencia para Kai, e com um olhar maligno mandou que seu neto fizesse o mesmo. "Se foi para ajudar vossa majestade tudo bem. Mas por que você não me avisou, Tyson?"

"Eu esqueci..." Tyson responde fazendo a cara mais inocente que conseguiu.

O senhor suspira, já estava acostumado com a memória de seu neto. Pena que o rei mentia muito mal... Após outra reverencia, volta ao trabalho.

Tyson esperou seu avô se afastar e deu um beijo rápido em Kai. "Obrigado, meu herói."

"De nada, mas você acha que ele acreditou nessa desculpa?"

"Sinceramente? Não... Mas isso eu resolvo mais tarde."

Tyson entrou cuidadosamente em sua casa. Sabia que seu avô não havia acreditado naquela desculpa que Kai havia inventado, então, devia ou pensar em uma desculpa nova ou contar a verdade. Após fechar a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, notou que a casa estava quieta demais, então, seu avô não deveria estar lá. Assim teria mais tempo para pensar...

"Tyson? É você?"

Ou não...

"S-Sim, sou eu vovô."

O senhor aproximou-se de seu neto e sentou-se à sua frente, encarando-o. Tyson começou a criar centenas de desculpas na sua cabeça até que seu avô resolveu falar.

"E então? Por que você passou a noite no castelo?"

"... Ãhn... tava ajudando na limpeza?"

"Tenta de novo."

"Tava bêbado e não consegui voltar pra casa?"

"Não..."

"Fui abduzido por ets do planeta Blorg que estavam em busca da mais perfeita criatura humana pra estudos e me escolheram devido a minha grande beleza?"

"... Tyson... acho que você ganharia muito mais se me contasse a verdade."

"Olha, eu acho que não vale muito a pen-"

"Tyson, a verdade, por favor... ou você quer voltar para a casa de seus pais?"

Isso fez com que Tyson pensasse novamente quanto a contar a verdade ou não. Qualquer coisa menos voltar pra casa de seus pais! Lá ele não tinha liberdade de nada e o pior: ficava longe de Kai! Iria dizer a verdade. Se seu avô o expulsasse ele poderia morar no castelo...

"Eu... o rei... nós... ãhn... er... se sabe, né?"

Tyson arriscou olhar para seu avô, que estava de olhos arregalados. Percebeu que não precisaria explicar, essa expressão já dizia tudo.

"Bem... eu acho que vou indo então... quer que eu arrume minhas malas?"

"Senta."

Ao ouvir o tom de voz que só ouvia quando realmente estava encrencado, Tyson sentou-se novamente.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"... eu o amo, e ele me ama..."

"Ele estava te usando, Tyson! Por que um rei, que ainda por cima está noivo, iria querer ficar com você?"

"Eu também não sei, mas ele gosta de mim. Eu sei! Ele até cancelou o casamento!"

O avô de Tyson levantou-se imediatamente e caminhou até a porta da casa "Está decidido, você vai voltar amanha mesmo para sua casa."

"O que? Como você pode decidir isso sozinho?"

"Vou mandar um mensageiro agora mesmo avisando a minha decisão." O senhor falou já saindo da casa, ignorando totalmente seu neto.

Kai estava sentado em seu escritório fingindo estar prestando atenção nos documentos que deveria estar assinando. Sua mente estava totalmente voltada para a noite anterior. De repente levanta a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho de sua porta abrindo.

"Então, finalmente conseguiu priminho." Rei fala entrando no escritório, sem ao menos esperar uma autorização, e sentando-se na cadeira a sua frente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Calma Kai! Só vim avisar que a Emily foi embora do reino hoje de manha, e pelo jeito que ela estava gritando parece que não vai voltar tão cedo. E não se preocupe, eu não estou mais tão interessado em voc-"

"Majestade!"

Kai e Rei olham para a porta e vêem o primeiro ministro entrando apressado, mas, ao ver os dois juntos, parece mudar de idéia. "Pensando bem, depois eu digo... com licen-"

"Não senhor, trate de voltar e avisar!"

Dizzy entra logo após seu marido e se aproveita do fato de ser maior que ele para empurra-lo para dentro de novo.

"Mas amorzinho..."

"Ah, deixa que eu aviso." Dizzy encara o rei e limpa a garganta. "Majestade, um de seus funcionários acabou de entrar no castelo com um pedido de demissão."

"E eu com isso?"

Kenny aparece humildemente na frente de sua esposa. "E-Esse funcionário é Tyson, senhor."

"O QUE?"

Tyson estava parado na entrada do castelo esperando o primeiro ministro voltar com sua carta de demissão. Não imaginava que isso pudesse demorar tanto! Se continuasse assim ele iria acabar se encontrando com Kai, e essa era a última coisa que ele queria! De repente, ele escuta um berro que com certeza era do rei, e passos a mil por hora vindo em sua direção, seguidos logo depois por Kai aparecendo a sua frente totalmente sem fôlego. Nunca imaginou que um ser humano comum conseguisse correr a essa velocidade!

" O que... você... pensa... que está.... fazendo?" Kai fala tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

"Ãhn... pedindo demissão?"

"Por que?"

Tyson olhou em volta e viu que além de Kai, Rei, o primeiro ministro, sua esposa e mais uns cinqüenta funcionários que haviam parado para ver a confusão, ainda estavam lá. "Será que a gente poderia ir para um lugar mais... tranqüilo?"

Kai olha em volta também e logo concorda.

"Então seu avô quer que você vá embora... eu não posso permitir isso."

Kai havia levado Tyson para o seu quarto, o único lugar tranqüilo que veio à sua cabeça no momento. Tyson havia acabado de contar a história e estava lutando contra o choro.

"Mais fácil falar que fazer."

"Eu não desisto tão fácil. Vamos até sua casa imediatamente!"

Kai foi até a porta de seu quarto e ao abri-la, umas 20 pessoas caíram dentro do quarto, incluindo seu primo, Kenny e Dizzy.

"Ãhn... olá?" Rei falou levantando-se.

Kai resolveu ignorar isso por enquanto e puxou Tyson até a saída, sendo seguido por toda a multidão. Tinha que resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente chegando na futura ex casa de Tyson, Kai abre a porta sem nem bater. Por sorte o avô de Tyson estava sentado na cadeira, obviamente cansado, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

"Majestade?"

"Seu, como você se atreve a mandar o Tyson embora? Eu vo acaba com a tua raça!"

Kenny discretamente cutuca o rei. "Eu acho que isso não é um comportamento muito digno de um rei, majestade."

Kai fica vermelho, mas logo volta ao normal. "Ham Ham, quer dizer... por que o senhor tomou essa decisão?"

"Kai, não seria melhor a gente conversar lá dentro?" Tyson fala baixinho para seu amante.

Kai olha para traz e parece que só agora percebe que foi seguido até agora. "Sim, claro..."

Os dois entram na casa e fecham as portas, janelas e tudo que pudesse servir para ver e ouvir a conversa.

"Bem... poderia responder a minha pergunta agora?"

"Majestade... eu.... bem..."

Kai senta-se em uma cadeira próxima ao avô de Tyson e olha em seus olhos. "O senhor poderia esquecer por um momento que eu sou o rei e falar como se eu fosse apenas o homem que dormiu com seu neto?"

Tyson fechou os olhos e os ouvidos. Tinha certeza que isso faria seu avô tratar Kai como ele queria... ou pior...

"Seu maldito!" o senhor levanta-se e vai apertar o pescoço de Kai. "Como pode fazer isso com meu neto?"

"Por que eu o amo, senhor!" Kai respondeu tentando manter o porte de rei, mesmo não estando sendo tratado com um.

Isso fez com que o senhor sentasse novamente. "Ah... como isso foi acontecer comigo..."

"Vovô." Tyson caminha até seu avô e o encara. "A gente não pode controlar o coração. Eu gosto do Kai, mesmo que o senhor nos afaste eu vou continuar gostando dele..."

"Você quer fazer seu neto sofrer?" Kai pergunta massageando o pescoço.

"Certo... tudo bem..."

"Mesmo?" Os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

"Mesm... espera... a carta!"

"Que carta, vovô?"

"A que eu mandei para seus pais! Nela estava escrito tudo que aconteceu! Se ela chegar até eles vocês vão precisar muito mais do que uma frase clichque parte o coração de todos para continuarem juntos!"

Tyson encara Kai e grita. "Temos que pegar aquele mensageiro!"

O jovem Bernard, mensageiro há apenas alguns meses, estava quase completando a sua missão. À sua frente via a cidade a qual a carta deveria chegar. Mal podia esperar para ver o sorriso daquele velhinho simpático ao saber que a carta havia chegado são e salva, como todas as que entregou até hoje.

Ao perceber a inquietação de seu cavalo, olhou para traz, e logo deu um berro. Estava sendo seguido por vários cavalos e uma carroça descontrolada.

"Anda mais depressa, homem! Quer perder o emprego?" Kai grita para seu cocheiro.

"O mensageiro está logo à frente, majestade!"

Kai sobe em cima da carruagem, fazendo com que Tyson puxasse suas pernas para ele voltar, inutilmente, claro. "Pare em nome do rei!"

O mensageiro, que era novo no reino, olhou para aquele homem louco e não o reconheceu. Deveria ser um novo tipo de assalto, mas ele não iria deixar que levassem sua carta!

"Nunca!" Bernard grita aumentando a velocidade de seu cavalo.

"Como ousa desobedecer uma ordem real!?"

Kai desce da carruagem e pula em cima do cavalo de Kenny, que estava ao seu lado. "Ops, foi mal!" Fala já galopando em direção ao mensageiro.

Tyson decide seguir seu exemplo e pula para cima de um funcionário do castelo, mas ele que acaba caindo do cavalo. "Como ele consegue isso?"

Kenny, que também estava no chão, responde. "Ele é o rei, ele pode tudo..."

Kai e Bernard galopavam a toda a velocidade até que com apenas um comando de Kai dezenas de soldados aparecem de cima das árvores, pulando no mensageiro, fazendo com que ele derrubasse a carta. "Bingo!" Kai fala pegando a carta e rasgando-a.

Meses depois, Kai e Tyson não só ainda estavam juntos, como haviam marcado casamento. Rei e Max haviam se mudado do castelo, resolvendo adotar algumas crianças e viver como pessoas comuns. Max odiava ser reconhecido pelas ruas, então Rei teve que ceder a essa fama também. O avô de Tyson havia sido promovido a chefe dos jardineiros como espécie de agradecimento por ter aceitado o romance dos dois, e ainda poderia morar no castelo com seu neto, mas resolveu continuar em sua casa. Kenny e Dizzy ainda estavam juntos, mas Dizzy estava de licença maternidade pois acabava de dar a luz ao primeiro filho dela e de Kenny. O mensageiro Bernard estava de volta a ativa, após inúmeras seções de terapia e umas semanas no hospital.

Após mais uma noite inteira acordados, Kai e Tyson estavam apenas deitados um ao lado do outro, bem abraçados. De repende, Tyson senta-se na cama e encara Kai.

"Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

"Como você sabia que o mensageiro iria passar por aquele lugar pra colocar tanto soldado esperando naquele dia?"

Kai pensa um pouco e logo puxa Tyson para um beijo. Após solta-lo fala rapidamente. "Detalhes... detalhes..." E logo volta a beija-lo.

E assim, todos viveram felizes para sempre... menos o Kenny, que descobriu que seu filho era um pouco mais moreninho do que ele esperava...

Fim!

**Poooooooor Favooooooooooooooooor! Me digam o que acharam do fic e façam uma pessoa feliz!!!**


End file.
